Dragon Gods
Goddess Of The Sun [ Gein Wo Gevild Yol ] Yol Niic Ziriikl is the daughter of Addrinth. She created the sun by the time she was around 1 million years old. Her heat waves is what drew in Fil Ruuviik. Her heat waves are so branched out and strong that all worlds feel them, giving them the warmth they need and the light they need. Her sun is forever trapped between her paws while she floats in space. If she was to ever close her eyes, then an eclipse will happen. For when she closes her eyes, then her heat waves will stop and her sun will grow dark. Dragon Form: A large black dragon with Red coming from under each scale. There is fire like fur going down her spine and around her paws, making it look like she is spewing fire from her scales. around her neck is a mane of fire that blows out around her, casting a wide glow. The scales on the lower parts of her paws are thick and hard, giving her protection from the sun she holds. The scales on her snout are thick as well, giving the appearance that she is wearing a mask. The fire from her back goes down the length of her tail, splitting at the base and running along the sides of her tail, ending in a large plume of fire that looks like a tail puff. Human Form: She is a human with light brown skin. Her hair is a bright red, almost like a fire red. Its length is long enough to reach her feet. Her feet look like the paws of a dragon. The pads of her paws are glowing red and feel warm to the touch. Her fingers are covered in ash that'll never wash away. Her eyes are fire red and glow faintly. The inside of her mouth is glowing red while her tongue is a solid black. During the times of when she is mad, Smoke will come from her mouth. There are runes for fire around her wrist and ankles. Lore of death - God Of The Heavens [ Lokzii Su'um ] Ulaz Su'um is a child of Gein Wo Gevild Yol and Fil Ruuviik. After his birth, he went around giving air to the worlds that were created and giving them enough for the ends of times. His breath created the Ozone for each world, giving them the protection they needed from his mother's rays of light. Dragon Form: A solid white dragon that has a golden underbelly and his horns a golden as well. His body is covered in white feathers, the feathers stop at his knee joints and elbow joints. After the feathers stop, its nothing but solid black scales. His horns have little areas of thick yellow scales connected to them. the scales go over his eyebrows and wrap around the horns. His jaws look like the jaws of a normal dragon, but they end with a bird beak. His wings are a combo of membrane and feathers. The feathers are solid white and tipped with Periwinkle. His shoulders, hips, joints at the wings, and the end of his tail are covered in long yellow feathers. He doesn't have ears, but fin-like ears. The webbing on the fins has a slight golden shine. Human Form: He looks like a normal human, but his skin is so pale that it looks like paper. His hair is smooth and shiny, falling to his shoulders and is periwinkle in color. There are runes going around his forehead. His eyes are Periwinkle and there are golden lines going down from his eyes and ending at his jawline. Dancing down his arms are runes for Air and wind. Curled around his neck are thin gold chains that have silver feathers hanging from them. Each feather has a gem on the end of them. Each gem is different. Lore of Death God of Earth [ Rii Do Laas ] Mah Veydo is the lord of earth, child of peace and heavens. brother of water. Each foot step he leaves causes plant life to grow rapidly. When ever he roars, an earthquake happens Dragon Form: An ancient looking dragon that is solid brown in color. there is moss growing along his body and his horns look like antlers but are textured like trees. There are vines and moss growing along his horns. the vines hang down and create little areas for creatures to hide. His underbelly looks like dirty paper that is old and not taken care of. Growing from his back is a collection of trees and other plant life. the end of his tail ends in a massive plume of moss. Hanging from his horns on each side are two little dragons made from pure plant life. these are his little helpers that help him speak with humans. Human Form: He looks like a human but is solid black in color. His hair is an olive green with neon mixed into it. its long enough to reach his shoulder blades. resting on his shoulders are two brown ferrets that have solid green eyes that match his own. runes for earth dance from the palms of his hands and down his spine. wrapped around his legs are vines. hanging from the vines are random pluffs of moss. right in the middle of his forehead is an earth rune that glows brightly. Lore of death - here God the Water (Jun Okaaz) Dragon Form: Jun Okaaz is a large eastern dragon that has deep blue scales. The scales on his belly are a pale blue and have a faint shimmer in the light. Hanging from his face are long whiskers that curl at the end. He had two horns on each side of his head. The lower set are small and barely go past his ears. His top horns spiral back and make a slight twist, appearing like twigs twisted by time. His eyes are a seafoam green. The scales around his eyes have taken on a teal color and are smaller than the rest of his scales. Between his shoulders are two small fins that follow the path of his shoulder blades, the fins start at his collar bone and end where his shoulder bones end. On the back of his head is a fin that's pale blue in color. the tips of this fin shimmer in the light. The fin on his head can fold flat against his scales. Halfway down his body is another fin that tends to stay flat against his body unless he is swimming. It has the same color as the one on his head and acts the same way. His tail has a fin as well. It's more like a Fancy gold fishtail. It starts out the same as his body color but fades into a pearly white. There are purple spots flecking his body and fins. Each spot will glow in the dark. Human Form: He looks like a human with sun-kissed skin. His teal eyes stand out against his skin tone. On the center of his forehead is a rune for water. It has a faint blue glow to it. His hair is long and black, curling around his shoulders. Around his neck is a necklace made from seashells and coral parts. He is a bit on the buff side, Giving off the vibes of a swimmer. Lore of death Goddess Of Peace [ Lokremro Luvmah ] Lokremro Luvmah arrived with the second wave of draconic gods. She ended up falling for the god of heavens and together they gave birth to the water and earth gods. Her Godly powers might seem weird for beings to understand. But she spreads peace among the worlds she touches. She is classified as the first Godly being that doesn't affect the elements. Dragon Form: A solid white dragon that is covered in feathers. The feathers stop at her knees and elbows. Below that is solid black scales. Her back paws are shaped to look like bird feet, but with an extra toe in front. Her back legs are powerful and thick, Showing all sighs that she spends more time on her back paws then all four. Her underbelly is a cyan color and is made from thick scales. Her jaws look like a normal dragon but end with a beak. Her horns branch away from her head and have spines going along them. Her wings are large and all feathered, branching out far from her body. the feathers near the base of her wings has the ability to fold in, giving the hint that only after the elbow of her wings is fully feathered. Going along her back and ending at the tip of her tail is a plume of lilac hair. She tends to have golden armor on at all times and a Large Blue Crystal clutched between her front paws. Human Form: She looks human, but her skin is solid black. Her hair is a large collection of lilac and blue curls going around her body. the right side of her head being shaved. her eyes are solid lilac and leaking a blue liquid. the palms of her hands glow a neon purple and have a blue diamond on each. Wing markings are on her back, while feather markings are on her arms, legs and the shaved part of her head. there is a diamond marking on her stomach. going from between her breast to the start of her hips. Lore of Death God Of Space [ Fil Ruuviik ] Fil Ruuviik is the Lord of the stars. His task was the make the big bang for this universe and to keep making the stars in the sky. Dragon Form: A large black dragon that has nebula gas coming from his mouth as he breathes. His horns are a mess on his head, looking like thorn vines trapped in a still state. the ends of his horns fade into blue and spew a blue gas. His jaws are in the shape of sharp points and he has no teeth. his tongue is a neon blue, same with the inside of his mouth while his eyes are silver. His wings are normal and have a nebula like webbing between each finger. going down the length of his body is white dots. some are bigger and some are small. each dot equals one star in his galaxy. he looks like a reverse dalmatian at this point. he has a nebula like sash around his neck, the edges of it look faded, almost like it's not even a part of this world. Human Form: He looks human, but his skin is solid black. His hair looks like a nebula and just flows down to his shoulders. his eyes are solid silver and so are the stars dancing around his body. around his chest is his sash, but it looks more normal now. nebula gas seems to come from his nose and mouth as he breaths. his feet look like the paws of the dragon. the bottom of his paws and the palms of his hands glow a harsh silver and have white spots on them. Lore of death God Of Fire Kreniik Yol Kreniik Broke his vow with his mother and father to love a human woman. He later created the Stagwood line that is around today. One of his generation are to be the next Fire Lord or someone must be blessed for the part. Goddess of The world Core Goddess of the Harth Goddess of Spring God of Sleep Totems of the God's and Goddess's Sun's totem - A Red Orb Thats Hot To The Touch Heven's Totem - Wings Carved From Bone Water's Totem - Clay Vase With Coral Around It Earth's Totem - A Jade Ferret Statue Peace's Totem - Large Blue Crystal Space's Totem - Sash Made From A Nebula Fire's Totem - An Immortal Flame Resting In An Ancient Dragon Egg Time's Totem - A golden pocket watch that has eyes on its cover. Moon's Totem - A rock with a large creator on it. The creator is filled with gold. Shade of Rage Shade of Rot Shade of Revelation Totem of the Shade's Totem of Rage - A red gas trapped in a glass jar. Totem of Rot - A forever rotting skull of a deer. Totem of Revelation - A solid black book.